encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pirena
(2005 series) (2016 series) | }} is the first-born to Ynang Reyna Mine-a of Lireo and the keeper of the Gemstone of Fire. Believing it was her birthright to be the next queen of Lireo, Pirena, in large part of her dama Gurna's mind conditioning, Pirena groomed herself to be her mother's successor, harboring animosity towards her sisters, especially Amihan. However, when Mine-a chose Amihan to be the next queen, Pirena felt unloved and ran off with the Gemstone of Fire to Hathoria and conspired with its king Hagorn and the Ravena leader Rasmus, to overthrow Amihan and ascend herself to the Diwata throne and cause trouble to the Mulawin race. This bitterness brought much conflict in the land of Encantadia, but upon learning her sisters genuinely loved her, she returned to their side to put and end to the war. History Mulawin Pirena was first seen in as an accomplice Diwata of Ravenum. Her character was only seen as a ghostly image, with her face in shadow. It is quite unclear whether her appearing in humanoid form was prior to her being in a smoke form or vice versa. 2005 Series Ambitions to be Queen Pirena was born to Ynang Reyna Mine-a and Hathorian King Hagorn. How Pirena was conceived prior to the four Sanggre's time travel was unknown. This fact was unknown to Pirena until the climax of the war. Having ambitions to be her mother's successor as queen of Lireo, Pirena, attributed by mind-poisoning of her maid-cum-Hathorian spy Gurna, Pirena believed her sisters were her competition to the throne, thus becoming detached or sometimes, cruel to them, particularly Amihan. She originally met the newcomer with contempt, but eventually learned to love her. The time came when Mine-a had to choose a successor, she prepared a challenge for her daughters. Prior to the challenge, Pirena overheard a conversation between Mine-a and Imaw, the leader of Adamya, with Minea saying she would want rather want any of her daughters to succeed her other than Pirena. Pirena left, but not hearing the last part of the two leaders conversation about Pirena's "blood", implying her Hathorian heritage, which was still unknown to her. During the challenge, Pirena and her sisters competed for a key worn by a masked warrior. With Alena and Danaya failing to retrieve the key, Pirena and Amihan chased and fought the mystery warrior. Pirena initially rushed to help Amihan when she fell off a cliff, but she reminded herself of Gurna's words about Amihan being her biggest rival to the throne, thus she kicked her sister off the cliff. Unknown to Pirena, the masked warrior, actually Ynang Reyna herself, came to rescue her daughter. Pirena eventually found them and grabbed the key from the warrior's neck. Pirena excitedly handed her mother the key the next day, but Mine-a revealed the challenge was not about taking the literal key, thus having it was not the answer. Mine-a declared Amihan as her successor. Still zealous in her undertaking, she went to the heavily-guarded room where the four gemstones of Encantadia are hidden to achieve more power. She used her shapeshifting powers to guise herself as Lirean army chief Aquil. As Aquil, she tricked the guards into moving to the northern tower of the palace as she attempted to steal one of the gemstones. The gemstones of air, earth and water refused her, until Alipato, the spirit guide of the gemstone of fire tells her to take his gem instead. Pirena then challenged her mother in a duel in one last attempt to win the throne. With the aid of the gemstone of fire, Pirena had the upper hand. Pirena begged her to declare her as her successor instead, but Ynang Reyna refused, saying she would have to kill her first. Pirena almost delivered the killing blow until her sisters intervened. Enraged, she teleported away to the rival kingdom of Hathoria where she met its king, Hagorn. Though the Hathorian leader was initially skeptical of the Diwata's motives, Pirena presented them the gemstone of fire, the gem Hathoria used to own. As symbol of allegiance, she used the gem to rekindle the fires of their forges. Convinced, the king of Hathoria welcomed her and they began to plot to conquer Encantadia. Plot to Overthrow Lireo Upon hearing the news that Amihan is pregnant with her successor, Pirena got herself impregnated after seducing a Lirean palace guard which she later killed. She then secluded herself in Hathoria during her pregnancy. Pirena gave birth on the same day as Amihan she named her child "Mira". Pirena then returned to Lireo and presented herself before the young queen, pretending repentance and asking for forgiveness. Amihan unwittingly accepted her back. When no one was around, Pirena used the opportunity to switch Amihan's child, Lira, with her own. By this act, Pirena designed that it is her daughter, and not Amihan's, who will ascend to the throne. Pirena attempted to kill the infant Lira, but Danaya blest the child with specific protection from Pirena. Pirena once again remembered one of her conversations with Gurna; this time, about Amihan's origins: the world of mortals, in which her maid described as cruel. She brought the child to the Tree of Asnamon and disposed her to the mortal world, and hoped it would die there. Clueless of the switch for several years, Amihan thought the infant she raised was hers. Pirena watched over Mira as she turned into adulthood as her "aunt". Mira in turn considered her "Ashti Pirena" as her favorite among her three aunts, even believing she was superior than Alena and Danaya. Continuing her sophisticated plot to conquer Lireo, Pirena knew she had to possess all four gemstones. She tricked Alena into believing her lover Ybarro had died, and disguised as the Bathala of Encantadia, Emre, to hand her the gemstone of water, making her believe that it was the source of her suffering. Alena did so, and at the process, she went unconscious. To cover her tracks, Pirena wiped out Alena's memory and turned her over to the care of Hitano, a Lirean lieutenant in love with Alena, who promised to hide Alena in the woods where they would live under different identities. Pirena disguised as Alena to establish the illusion that Alena died during the war. However, after several years, Pirena discovered that Ybarro was actually the father of Amihan's true child, she returned Alena's memories in an attempt to use her against Amihan. She also gained a new ally in Adama, a Lirean soldier who secretly did not support Amihan's leadership. She also stole Imaw's staff, which had the ability to show memories of the past, to cover her tracks. Throughout her plots to conquer Lireo, Pirena found herself plagued with trouble, in large part of Danaya's meddling. Due to Danaya's recent discoveries about her ruse to steal the gemstone of water and Alena being alive, Pirena disguised as Danaya to attack Amihan, which led to the latter wrongfully banishing the real Danaya. At some point, Pirena discovered that Amihan's daughter was still alive and personally sought her in the mortal world. Pirena attacked the young woman, who had just discovered her powers. Lira used her wind powers to defeat Pirena. Pirena later returned Alena her memories, after Lira went to Devas to retrieve the gemstone of water, still believed to be collected by Emre, which was really Pirena in disguise. With an large army of Hathors, a successor, a palace guard supportive of her, and two of the four elemental gems at her disposal, Pirena finally showed her true colors to Amihan by invading Lireo, and revealing that Mira was not her child but hers, and Amihan's true daughter was left for dead in the world of mortals. However, Amihan, being the most skilled warrior of the four, held her own but the overwhelming number of the Hathorian army was too much; An enraged Amihan cursed Pirena, with failure and unhappiness. When Amihan was about to deliver the final blow, Alena saved Pirena after being tricked into believing Ybarro cheated on her with Amihan. Amihan was imprisoned, but refused to give up the gemstone of air. Amihan eventually escaped, to Pirena's anger. Meanwhile, Pirena's true motives was discovered by Danaya when she found the real Lira in the mortal world when Mira entered the Tree of Asnamon. Upon discovering that Danaya was in the mortal world and her gemstone of earth missing at sea, Pirena ordered the water gem, now in her command, to send a menacing sea creature to halt her progress, but eventually failed. Danaya returned to Encantadia with her gem back and Amihan's daughter. Pirena attempted to separate Lira from her mother again by disguising as Amihan, Danaya asked the real Amihan to reveal the gemstone of air. The real Amihan did so, and she and Danaya attacked Pirena to defeat. Queen Pirena With Amihan dethroned, Pirena wasted no time crowning herself as the new queen of Lireo, but the Lirean locals refused her rule while Amihan's resistance forces made numerous attempts to regain their home. Pirena took into her care Alena's son Kahlil while Alena secretly turned herself into a flower. Pirena and used Kahlil as leverage to slay his half-sister, Lira. Upon learning that Danaya killed Kahlil using Lira's sword, Pirena gained an ally in Alena, furious at her son's death. However, Alena was also aware of Pirena's mind conditioning of her son, which caused him his fate in the first place. Meanwhile, Asval, the treacherous prince of the destroyed kingdom of Sapiro came to flirt with Pirena in hopes to re-establish Sapiro with him as king through Pirena's two gemstones. Though Pirena admitted she fell in love with the Sapiryan, she stated she reserved the fire gem for her daughter. Enraged, Asval conspired with Hagorn and chased her out of the palace, thus putting an end to her reign. To add insult to injury, Mira, who then discovered her true parentage, rejected Pirena and exiled herself in the mortal world. Pirena realized that Amihan's curse had materialized. Fall from Grace With no kingdom and daughter to support her, her last trump card for revenge would be the renegade Alena, who then insisted to have her gem of water back to be of use to her. Knowing she would need an ally, Pirena obliged, but was blindsided when Alena attacked her with her regained powers. Alena gave Pirena a dose of her own medicine by showing her an image of Mira being reflected in a river, which turned into a swirl of blood. Homeless, Pirena remained proud with only Gurna at her side. Despite she and Amihan having a common enemy in Hagorn, Pirena refused to return to her family. When Hagorn held Mira hostage when she returned from the mortal world, Pirena struck out on her own to save her daughter but ended up being captured instead. Refusing give up her fire gem to Asval, he struck her fatally and died without releasing the gem in her possession, thus depriving Encantadia of the benefits of fire which her jewel controls, leaving the land in eternal winter. Amihan, Alena and Danaya, all reunited and reconciled, found Pirena's lifeless body. Death and Resurrection After a trip to Devas, Lira's mission was revealed, which was to reunite the four gemstones and their keepers. Taming Pirena was particularly challenging for the young Sang'gre as Pirena remained stubborn and proud even after her series of failures. Lira embarked on a quest to get her, and her jewel, back from Devas in order to save Encantadia from disaster. Hagorn also coveted the fire gem and found a way to intercept Pirena's spirit as it traveled to Devas. Hagorn won the race in reaching Pirena and grabbed the gem from her. Pirena's spirit woke up at the touch of Hagorn and through it realized he is her father. Back from the dead, she cannot remember of what happened while she was in transit to Devas. The ungrateful Pirena still refused to join her sisters and went back to exile. Pirena tried to shoot fire at them, but she realized her fire gem was stolen from her. Back to the Light Through Imaw's magic staff, Pirena learned how Gurna's web of lies had made her suspicious of her mother and sisters and blinded her to the love they were willing to give her. Angered by her being manipulated all these years, she used the staff to bury Gurna alive in stone. Full of remorse and guilt at the havoc she brought upon Lireo and Encantadia as a whole, Pirena attempted to kill herself but was prevented from doing so by her sisters, who at the time were looking for her in the forest. The four sisters finally made amends, thus fulfilling Lira's mission to reunite them. As payment for accepting her, Pirena returned and repaired Amihan's broken sword, the Arkrey. Pirena explained that she found the sword in one of the Mandirigma hideouts. Compelled to prove her renewed loyalty to her queen, Pirena repaired the sword, believing Amihan would use it for the final battle. Upon learning that Mira was crowned by Hagorn as his successor and regent to Lireo and her heart absorbed by the volcano maiden Lavanea ostensibly making her cold and merciless, Pirena went on a quest with Alena to retrieve her daughter's heart. Pirena tricked Lavanea by asking Alena to hurt her in front of the keeper. True enough, Mira's heart began to cry for a halt. Not being able to take it anymore, Mira's heart was returned to her mother. However, when she attempted to return the heart to Mira at Lireo, Mira refused to receive the it and expressed her desire to kill her mother. Pirena subdued Agane, but Asval subdued Mira. Asval tricked Pirena to release Agane in exchange for Mira, but he did not, stabbing Mira at the back, and teleported away with Agane. Pirena returned Mira's heart, with Mira, in her dying breath, expressed she was proud to be called her daughter. Pirena swore to collect her revenge at Asval. A distraught Pirena returned to her sisters in time for the final battle. Amihan assured her sister they will avenge Mira's death. Pirena came to Amihan's aid as she was attacked by Hagorn, but before attacking the Hathorian king, Pirena asked Hagorn if he was really her father. Hagorn merely smirked at her, prompting an angry Pirena to attack him. Hagorn overwhelmed Pirena and almost killed her, but Amihan saved Pirena at the last second, fatally stabbing Hagorn by the stomach. The dying Hagorn surrendered the fire gem to Pirena, accepting his defeat, but when he was about to answer Pirena's question about him being her father, he breathed his last, to Pirena's chagrin. With peace at hand and the four gemstones reunited at last, Pirena and her sisters finally reunited the four gems into one, temporarily allowing their mother to descend from Devas to commend her daughters for their accomplishments. Mine-a congratulated Pirena first, saying that despite she lost her way, she came back to the light. When Lira gave up the crown of Lireo to be with Anthony, Pirena was the first to be considered as queen, though Pirena humbly rejected, explaining her rule was a failure. With Alena engaged to Ybrahim, Danaya was the only choice. Pirena assured her youngest sister she would be a great ruler of their kingdom. Pirena later gave her blessings to Alena and Ybrahim during their wedding/coronation as rulers of the renewed Sapiro. Mulawin the Movie Back in Time Return to the Present 2016 Series Appearance 2005-2006 series Pirena has a long black hair and brown eyes. Her primary appearance is a red sleeveless v-neck gown with gold outlines and red boots. She also wears a dark red warmers on her arms and red gauntlets which is connected to her warmers and wears a gold tiara. In the earlier episode, she was seen wearing this outfit tied in a bun but in later episodes she is worn her hair loose. Her gown soon changes from red to reddish brown in later episodes. In her warrior form, Pirena's hair is tied in a ponytail and wears a red and orange flame designed armor midriff, red shorts with flame design armor greaves in each sides and a matching flame designed boots. She also wears a matching flame designed helmet on her head, a matching gloves and a holster where she keeps her Balaraw twin daggers. In Etheria until Encantadia: Pag Ibig Hanggang Wakas, Pirena's warrior form has been updated and the flame designs are now red making her outfit in a different shades of red and her outfit is styled like a General. When she becomes the queen of Lireo, she appears wearing a red and black sleeveless gown. 2016 series Pirena appears in the remake to have a long black hair and brown eyes. Her primary appearance in the remake has her wearing a vibrant red and black sleeveless elaborate gown with a matching red choker with black outlines. Her skirt are black and two ribbons resembles a skirt in each sides and red heels. Her warrior form has her wearing a different shades of red warrior-like dress as her short skirt resembles a flame, matching gauntles and red armor boots. She also has a holster where she keeps her Baga & Siklab twin swords and wears a three long cape on her back that resembles three long flames and wears a red steel circlet similar to Amihan's. Her long hair is now tied in several braids. Personality Naturally proud being Mine-a's firstborn, Pirena staunchly believes it is only her who should succeed her mother to the throne of Lireo. This detached her from her sisters since childhood. As a child, she already displayed episodes of cruelty, especially towards the newcomer Amihan. Pirena believed Amihan stole the throne of Lireo as well as the affections of their mother Mine-a from her. This led her to blindly accept that she was unloved by her mother. Cunning, assertive, and highly intelligent, Pirena is willing to do whatever means necessary to achieve her ends. As such, Pirena created a complex plot to overthrow Amihan and take Lireo for herself, from fooling people through her shapeshifting powers, taking the four elemental gemstones for herself, aligning with the enemy Hathors, even seducing a palace guard to sire a child to ensure she had a successor after becoming queen. Impulsive and willful, Pirena is very transparent with her emotions. She is the most frank of the sisters, sometimes inconsiderate of the effect of her words and deeds to those around her. Because they share so many of the same personality traits, she always ends up quarreling with the youngest of the brood, Danaya. Though outwardly cold, Pirena is actually a kind person, however, her kindness was often consumed by Gurna's mind conditioning. Pirena was emotional upon learning of her mother's and Mira's passing. Pirena is also not above falling in love. She genuinely loved Asval, not knowing Asval's true motives (i.e. using her two gemstones to revive the kingdom of Sapiro). Realizing Asval's treachery and seeing him murder her daughter in front of her, Pirena had nothing but hate towards him, even when they went to the past, Pirena was visibly cynical towards the younger Asval, much to the latter's confusion, as he had not committed his atrocities to the Sang'gre yet. When the Sang'gres were back in time, Pirena is shown to show empathy towards her would-be father, Hagorn upon seeing his origin story, finally understanding his frustrations, which led to Hathoria's eventual attack in the other three kingdoms. Pirena is also seen to be completely apologetic to her would-be mother, explaining to a confused young Mine-a that she would wound her in her later years, but expressed she loved her nonetheless. Characteristic of the element of fire, Pirena is brave and ferocious during battle, stemming from both her Hathorian and Lirean lineages. Abilities Pyrokinesis Even prior to her possession of the gemstone of fire, Pirena has displayed the ability to manipulate fire. She can conjure fire from her hands, shoot them, even setting people or objects on fire. She can also conduct heat from her hands, mainly to have her enemies let go of their metal-based weapons. Pirena's pyrokinetic abilities significantly heightened upon her possession of the fire gem. Pirena is also shown to use her fire to fly through jet propulsion. As the wielder of the fire gem, Pirena has access to its powers, such as the ability to raise the dead through the gem's spirit-guide, Alipato; and to invoke the "blessing of fire", which bestows any recipient pyrokinetic abilities. Pirena is seen giving the blessing of fire to Hagorn and her daughter Mira. Due to Hagorn's stealing of the fire gem however, he reversed the blessing of fire the gem bestowed on Pirena, stripping her of her firepower. After the war, the gem was returned to Pirena by the dying Hagorn, thus restoring her powers. When the Sang'gres returned to the past, Pirena is revealed to still be able to conjure fire from nature, albeit to a weaker and difficult extent due to the absence of her gem. With this, Pirena managed to locate the younger Raquim and Mine-a's location. In a form of a wisp of fire, Pirena was able to share her unlimited shapeshifting skills to a young Hagorn to help him disguise as Raquim to ensure she will be conceived. Other Powers Pirena is able to shapeshift into any Encantado or Encantada she wishes, an ability she unknowingly inherited from her father, the Hathorian king, Hagorn. Unlike full-blooded Hathors, who cannot stay shapeshifted for long periods of time without getting weak, Pirena's Diwata blood removed that restriction, being able to stay in disguise for indefinite periods of time. Through this ability she managed to steal the fire gem from its storage. As a Sang'gre, Pirena has the ability to transport from one place to another, though this ability can be neutralized if she is bound or shackled. Another Sang'gre staple is the ability to hurl energy bolts at enemies, but being the keeper of the fire gem, Pirena deems this power as redundant and prefers to use her powers of fire instead. Throughout her scheme to take over Encantadia, Pirena has acquired several magical items to help her achieve her goals. During her possession of Alena's gemstone of water, Pirena gained hydrokinetic abilities, as well as the ability to call on any sea life, whether from Encantadia or the mortal world to do her bidding. To cover her evil deeds, Pirena acquires the Staff of Adamya, which has the power to show past events. The possession of the Medallion of Asnamon, Pirena is able to cross from Encantadia to the mortal world. As queen of Lireo, Pirena also acquired the queen's scepter, which releases bolts of energy and is able to heal injuries. In the final stages of the war however, Pirena lost access to these objects as they were returned to their respective owners. Non-Magical Skills Attributed by her cunning and fierce nature, Pirena is a highly-capable tactician, being able to make webs of plans to achieve her ends. This is mostly evidenced by her multi-layered scheme to take over Lireo. Gurna's constant manipulation of Pirena apparently rubbed on the Sang'gre, using psychological warfare on her enemies, as evidenced when she shapeshifted as the deity Emre to have a depressed Alena to hand her the water gem, tricking her to believe that the gem was the root of her sadness. Pirena is shown to have reconnaissance and espionage skills, occasionally using them in conjecture with her shapeshifting powers, being able to go through and fro at Lireo without being detected. Pirena is also seen to have considerable skills in bladesmithing, as she was able to restore Amihan's broken sword back to fighting condition. Weaponry Outside of her powers, Pirena is an able combatant, with her Balaraw twin daggers as her main weapon. However, in the absence of her daggers, she is a competent swordsman, holding her own, but is visibly less able than Amihan. As evidenced during her duel with her mother, the gem of fire bestowed Pirena with better fighting skills. In the final days of the Sang'gres' time traveling adventure, Pirena received a boon on her arsenal as well and the twin dagger were transformed into a single broad sword. In the remake version, Pirena's main weapon is the Baga and Siklab twin swords replacing her Balaraw twin daggers in the original series. Relationships Alena Amihan Danaya Lira Initially feeling indifferent towards the child she once attempted to kill, Pirena gradually warmed up to Lira. Relatives Trivia References Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Etheria Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:Book 3 Characters Category:People from the Kingdom of Hathoria Category:Former Villains turn Good